The 10th Bijuu
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Everyone has heard of the nine bijuu with Kyuubi being the strongest but no one really paid attention to the bijuu that put Kyuubi in it's place making it the nine tail and itself the ten tail. This is the story of the Juubi no Ookami


"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech/ wise being

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Prologue:

While everyone has heard of the 9 Bijuu with Kyuubi being the most famous there was one other Bijuu that was rarely seen and if you seen it you could be either given a gift or can ask a request of the beast. The Bijuu were demons of tremendous power with each tail a level stronger than the last. Kyuubi had 9 tails while Shukaku had one. The one rarely seen which was part of the Bijuu 9 but was counted since it was rarely seen had the most tails which was ten. It was a white wolf by the name of Juubi no ******Ookami (Ten-tail Wolf). It was the master of all element and guardian of ** Yuki no Kuni (Snow Country) Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country),Umi no Kuni (Sea Country), Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), Oni no Kuni (Demon Country), and Tsuki no Kuni (Moon Country) due to alliances made with their ancestors and three clans but were sworn to keep it a secret in the clan leaders and heirs.

The Bijuu appeared multiple times through history. One time was when Uzu no Kuni was about to be invaded by Iwa.

**Flashback to Iwa Invasion**

On the island named Uzu were Uzu shinobi standing in front of their large walls that protected their shinobi village. The ninja nation started off small but started to increase much to the fright of Iwa and started to enter its prime. With the way they were going they would be a ninja nation the size of Iwa but with the power of Konoha. To prevent this they declared war on Uzu and had mobilize an army strong enough to crush it with one attack.

Uzu knowing it will not last against Iwa being just new in its development took their defensive positions hoping that their ally Konoha can reach them in time. The Uzukage the strongest person in the village wearing her light blue kage robes with blue swirls on the bottom wearing her hat standing in front of the army. She had sky blue eyes and long red hair. Her name was Uzumaki Kurenai (Crimson Whirlpool). While young she was very experience but also head of the Uzumaki clan. She watched as a Jounin ran up to her to speak in a hurry.

"They had reach the shore and token down are defenses as well. They are heading straight towards us in the size of thousands. There is no way we can last long enough until Konoha arrives" said a nin running up to the Uzukage wearing the classic Jounin outfit which was exactly like Konoha's but the Jounin vest was purely blue. Their head band had a whirlpool on the plate. Kurenai grind her teeth in annoyance as she can now see the Iwa troops approaching in the distance. Before she could utter a command a silver glowing sphere came from the sky and hovered right in front of her to the shock of everyone.

"**Uzumaki Kurenai Sandaime Uzukage of Uzu, Clan Leader of the Uzumaki, am I correct"** said the voice from the sphere that sounded strong and wise

"That is correct. Why are you here" said Kurenai

"**Do you want to save your village or do you just want to move the inhabits of this place to a different location. I can grant either one but the choice is up to you. If you chose to save the village and everything in it you not only save them but your village can experience a golden age the likes none have ever seen. But if you chose just to save the people they will be scatter across the world causing them to grow separate, Uzu will be no more, and many horrible but also go things will happen. Some will be safe and live lives happier than what they receive in the other option while others will suffer like the likes you would never seen"** said the orb as in the end Kurenai was flashed a image of Kyuubi attacking a village before being sealed inside an Uzumaki

"**Choose wisely but you don't have much time as you can see behind me**" said the sphere as Kurenai quickly thought about it.

"I chose the first option. I want to save the village and all that's in it. I will make sure that even if some people may not experience something as grand as someone else that I will try my hardest to help and bring them close to it as much as possible because I will never give up. It's my ninja way" said Kurenai making everyone cheer around her for a while

"**Interesting you are Uzumaki"** said the voice as the sphere went into the ground leaving a strange black seal on the floor

"**Place your blood on the seal and send a little amount of charka. Summon what all should fear and look up to in respect. Summon your hope. SUMMON YOUR GUARDIAN!"** shouted the voice as Kurenai cut her thumb and slammed both hands on the ground charging charka into it. The seal then glowed bright white as it moved across the ground farther from her before within mini-seconds it enlarge into a large seal before it then erupted in a large amount of smoke. When the smoke cleared laid down in front of her with its snout in Kurenai's face was a large 10-tail white wolf.

"The J-Juubi" said Kurenai clearly shock as she stood up to face it when it opened its eyes to reveal blue pure eyes with a black slit in it

"**It's nice to meet you in person Kurenai-chan instead of the sphere" **said the Juubi

"Why a-are you here" she asked clearly afraid like everyone behind her

"**Why am I here? HA! You needed help. I was the sphere and I chose to help you out. After all I am the Guardian of your land but also your clan"** said Juubi chuckling as its tails moved about

"My guardian" said Kurenai confused

"**Yes I am your clan's guardian but am others as well. Now hop on and I'll show what it means to be truly the king of demons and the TRUE strongest Bijuu unless you are too scared"** said Juubi smirking as Kurenai smirked at him back and hoped on its head. Juubi then stood up and turned to face the approaching army. Juubi walked a little before stopping a little distance away from the army as the Iwa army stopped itself to stare at the wolf. The Juubi then token a deep breath before unleashing a massive roar that shake some of the Iwa nins to their core while others pissed and shitted on themselves, passed out, fell on their behinds, started to run away, and some even cried hugging each other.

The Juubi smirked at his handy work before taking another deep breath and released a massive amount of white flames burning Iwa nins left and right. It then jumped into the middle of the army before swinging wildly left and right with its tails and claws killing hundreds of nins with one swipe. Seeing this the Iwa nins began to engage the Wolf and some even tried to attack Kurenai but with not even much effort the Wolf swatted their attacks that headed for Kurenai and the weak jutsu's aimed for him bounced of him and hit others. The stronger jutsu's stung him or just made him more ferocious. With a flick of its tail a massive amount of water came from the ocean surrounded the island and washed away many nins but also gave Kurenai a massive supply to use what she specializes in which was water jutsu. After a while of the duo massacring the Iwa army the Uzu army under the command of Kurenai wiped out all the stragglers and the newly arrival of Konoha to help as well.

By the end of the day the Iwa army was 90 percent wiped out while the others retreated back to Iwa. Kurenai now stood in front of Juubi as it lay down in front of her. In a massive sparkle of light Juubi was gone with a young man in its place. He had long white hair with wolf ears on its head, 10 wolf like tails in the back, same eyes as before, tan skin, wearing a white formal kimono. Kurenai raced up to him just to catch him as he collapse in her arms.

"**I haven't fought that hard in a while especially with me been asleep for a while too" **said Juubi as Kurenai help placed him down. Getting a bottle of water from a nearby Jounin she gave it to Juubi who smiled and thanked her as he drunk it all in one go. It not being enough with a swipe of its tail it made a small river of water materialize from the sky to his waiting mouth making the others around him laugh.

"**Now that's refreshing"** said Juubi getting up

"I thank you for all the help you gave us" said Kurenai as she bowed down in front of her with everyone following her.

"**It's no problem. It's my duty to anyways"** said Juubi as everyone got up to look at him confused

"What do you mean?" asked Kurenai

"**I am the guardian of **** Yuki no Kuni**** (Snow Country) ****Whirlpool Country (Uzu no Kuni****),****Umi no Kuni**** (****Sea Country),****Nami no Kuni**** (****Wave Country), Oni no Kuni (Demon Country)****, and ****Tsuki no Kuni****(Moon Country) but I am also the guardian of your clan along with two other clans. You see a long time ago I made deals with the antecessors of your clans and the people who lived in those lands. I also gave you your bloodline"** said Juubi smirking at their shocked faces

"No way!" said Kurenai shocked

"**Oh come on. I'm thousands of years old now but still young in Bijuu years"** said Juubi smirking

"Oh I guess now that you think about it's not so hard to believe" said Kurenai

"**Hey! Are you calling me an old geezer"** said Juubi a little angry

"No, no….well not really" said Kurenai shaking her hands in front of her

"**You know it hurts being called old when you are not even that old. It hurts deep inside"** said Juubi faking a sad expression

"I know I didn't mean it like that. Please forgive me" said Kurenai pleading to him

"**Well only if you go out on a date with me"** said Juubi smirking changing his facial expression very quickly

"Y-you tricked me" said Kurenai shocked as she pointed at him

"**Well not necessary I….well I…… yeah I tricked you"** said Juubi before Kurenai smacked him on his head

"Baka" she muttered blushing as everyone laughed at his pain expression

"**Well back to where I was. My loyalty to your clan also relays in your clan head and heir. I can only be summoned by the heir and head and no other. Since you being the clan head you can summon me. Who is the heir?"** he asked at the end to which Kurenai faced a young red head female Uzu gennin talking to a blonde hair male Konoha gennin with his sensei laughing in the back who had white hair and red marks on his cheeks. The Uzu gennin was yelling at the blonde hair for something he said while the man was laughing at the blonde hair scared expression who was being picked up by his shirt and shaking all around by the red hair.

"Her name is Kushina. She is my younger sister. For certain medical reasons I can't have children so I am to be the clan head until she is of age to take it herself. So when she is clan head I will remain as the Uzukage" said Kurenai smiling

"**Seems like a cute couple don't you think. Maybe we can become something like that"** said Juubi moving close to her

"Don't get your hopes so high. You have to work harder than that to get with me" said Kurenai turning away from him but smirked to herself at his attics. People knew of her disability of not being able to have kids so that's why no one would try to make a serious relationship with having a family in mind with her. Sometimes some people try to go out with her for sex which never worked or some of the people would go out with her only did it for the power and money. But Juubi didn't seem to care for either since he had power, didn't care about money, but family he seem to not really mind or let it bother him.

"**O how come you are so mean? I been asleep for centuries and stuff, then I wake up to save you and your village and I get no reward or treat"** cried Juubi chasing her as some of the people around her yelled out to kiss him while some others much to her embarrassment yelled to have sex with him.

"Ok but just one kiss" said Kurenai turning around to face him as he gave her a grin. She then went up to him and kissed him on the lips but much to her surprise she started to deepen it. It last a minute before she released it

"**Wow! You sure know how to give a man a kiss"** said Juubi smirking as she blushed as some laugh, whistle, or continued to be strangle (Minato).

From then Uzu entered wonderful time with their village becoming very strong and easily became one of the Great Shinobi nations. Juubi would come by from time to time to visit Kurenai as the two got close to each other. It soon ended up with Kurenai marrying and becoming Juubi's mate gaining immortality from Juubi. Kurenai soon had a successor the Yondaime Uzukage and stepped down as he token over and she had stay with Juubi. Kushina soon fell in love with the blonde hair named Minato from Konoha.

**End Flashback**

Another was during the mission in the Suna-Konoha war

**Flashback**

Hatake Sakumo was in a tuff situation. He had to choose to save his teammates or complete his mission. His teammates were held hostage in a clearing up to the North but his mission was to destroy a building and bridge to the East. There would be no way for him to safe his teammates and complete the mission on time.

'_What do I do? I can't just abandon them'_ thought Sakumo as a small white wolf with 10 tails walked up and sat down in front of him

"**Do you need power to protect or power to destroy"** said the wolf confusing Sakumo a little before he thought about and came to a conclusion.

'_He means do I need power to either save my teammates or complete my mission. But what is a 10 tail wolf doing here'_ thought Sakumo

"**Hurry up and make your decision because you don't have all the time in the world. Me on the other hand do"** said the wolf smirking

"I need………power to………do both. I can't abandon my teammates or fail this mission as it will cost more lives" said Sakumo as the wolf grinned at him. Lifting up one of his tails a small stream of his white charka came off his tail and connected into Sakumo's body. The charka entered his body and Juubi continued to add more before he stopped as Sakumo's hair was now frisky and he was glowing with white charka.

"**What is your mission?"** asked Juubi

"I have to destroy a major bridge that's connecting to lands east from here" said Sakumo

"**I understand. Save your teammates while I'll take care of the bridge"** said Juubi walking off

Sakumo trusting him for now with his new burst of power rushed to save his teammates while Juubi ran to the bridge. The bridge was huge and very long compared to a human size. Running patrol there was a group of Suna nins. Juubi playing the innocent side walked right up to the front of the bridge as the Suna nins jumped in front of him to look at his strange multiple tails. Staring too long prove disasters for them as Juubi in a blink of an eye pierced their throats with his tails before transforming to his original size. He immedaitly started wrecking the bridge as the other Suna tried many jutsu's to stop him but like most jutsu that were not powerful enough so they deflected right off him while the powerful one's only stung. Within minutes the bridge was destroyed with all of the enemy nins dead and Juubi was gone in a puff of smoke.

When Sakumo returned back to the village with his teammates he was pronounced a hero for completing his mission and saving his teammates. He then explained all his experiences to everyone except for Juubi which he told only the higher ranked officials changing everyone's point of view. From there on Konoha now favored teamwork in their groups making them stronger then almost every ninja village.


End file.
